Les Dieux Sont Tombés Sur La Tête
by zeynel
Summary: Un crossower Slam Dunk/Ah My Goddess ! Et si Hanamichi n'était pas un humain, mais un dieu et plus précisement le frère de nos charmantes déesses... SenHanaRu
1. Prologue

Un nouveau crossower... Quand "Slam Dunk" rencontre "Ah ! My Goddess"... Pour ce qui est du titre, aucun rapport avec le film mais il collait si bien...

"LES DIEUX SONT TOMBES SUR LA TÊTE !!! "

PROLOGUE

Uld s'ennuyait. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Uld détestait s'ennuyer. Le tout-puissant l'avait rappeler au ciel, histoire de régler quelques problémes avec le systéme de gestion divin. Bon, quelques gros problémes: Jugenstrill avait bugger et le monde avait failli s'arrêter de tourner... Et ce n'était pas une 'façon de parler'. En lui-même, le probléme avait été intéressant. Mais bon, là, elle s'ennuyait. Complétement, totalement. Elle en était sure: s'ennuyer était mauvais pour sa santé. D'aucuns aurait plutôt tendance à dire que le fait qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas était mauvais signe, rapport à la santé des autres, mais aprés tout il ne faut jamais écouté les mauvaises langues, meme si elles disent sans doute la vérité. 

Uld était furieuse. Devoir quitter la Terre juste quand ça devenait intérressant... Belldandy et Keiichi ne conclurait jamais sans son aide !!! C'était certain !!! Bon, parfois -toujours-, les choses ne tournaient pas comme elle l'avait prévu mais bon... Au moin, c'était marrant. En plus, maintenant qu'IL avait rejoint la maisonée... IL. Leur frére. Le seul dieu de la famille. C'aurait été mieux s'ils avaient été quatre soeurs. Quelle superbe déesse il aurait fait ! Un garçon, ça dépareille la famille. Est-ce qu'on parle des 'trois filles et du fils du docteur Marsh' ? Non. Bien sur que non. Même les humains l'avaient compris. Donc, c'était une erreur qu'il soit né 'male'.

Trois ans et demi. Il avait passé plus de trois ans et demi seul sur Terre. Pour obtenir son permis. 'Comprehension de l'Ici-Bas'. Uld sourit. Skuld passait actuellement le 'Découverte de l'Ici-Bas'. Son excuse pour rester sur Terre. Mais Hanen'aïchi... Lui, ça allait plus loin. Il devait comprendre les humains en vivant comme l'un d'eux. Donc, plus de pouvoir. Niet. Un 'sceau' spécial avait été forgé, qu'il pouvait d'ailleurs ôter à volonté. Avec les démons dans le secteur, y vallait mieux... Enfin, leur 'Dieu du Feu' de jeune frére était limité aux capacités humaines. Tant qu'il portait le sceau, impossible pour lui d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Ou alors seulement une fraction si minuscule de ceux-ci...

Le sourire d'Uld s'élargit. Vraiment interessant... Mais le port de sceau avait eut de vraiment drôles de résultats... Un visage 'nu' comme celui d'un humain... Plus rien sur son front, sous ses yeux... Les marques divines avaient disparues... Enfin,elles étaient invisibles. Elles étaient toujours là. D'aprés Belldandy. Et Belldandy avait la manie d'avoir toujours raison. C'en était irritant. Surtout quand elles n'étaient pas d'accord sur quelque chose. Le reste du temps... C'était pas important. D'aprés Belldandy, qui avait étudier le phénoméne -une belle perte de temps, d'aprés Uld:les choses marchaient ou ne marchaient pas, et quand elles ne marchaient pas, on recommençait ou on tapait dessus, pas forcément dans cet ordre-là d'ailleurs !!! -, d'aprés Belldandy, donc, le sceau 'cachait' aussi les cheveux d'Hanen. Soi-disant que c'était pour ça qu'il avait l'air d'avoir les cheveux courts. Mais seulement 'l'air'. Parait-il. Mais elle, elle aimait pas. Elle le préférais les cheveux longs. Ca lui allait mieux. Moui. C'était mieux. Uld fronça les sourcils. C'était déjà assez embêtant que ce soit un garçon... 

*Hanen...*

Comment se faisait-il appeler sur Terre déjà ?.. Hanen'aïchi... Hanamichi. Oui, c'est ça, Hanamichi. Sakuragi Hanamichi. Parce que ses marques avaient la forme de fleurs de cerisier... Uld soupira. Pis elle jura. Et jura encore, pour faire bonne mesure. C'était injuste. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle détestait s'ennuyer. Particuliérement quand le Tout-Puissant, leur faisant remarquer qu'elles vivaient toutes sur Terre à présent, avait suggérer (ordonner en fait...) qu'Hanen les rejoignent, car il aurait été dommage qu'il reste seul... Particuliérement quand elle savait qu'elle aurait put s'amuser. Au détriment d'une ou deux personnes, sans doute... Mais ça, elle s'en foutait. Elle avait plus important (plus intéressant...) à faire. Ca n'était pas important. Enfin pour eux, peut-être. Voir surement. Mais pas pour elle.

"Une déesse ne devrait jamais s'ennuyer. C'est contre-nature !!! " hurla-elle. (trés élegamment, évidamment. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être élégante. Aprés tout, on est déesse ou on ne l'est pas. Elle criait donc élegamment. Et elle était prête à frapper quiconque aurait dit le contraire. Ce que personne n'eut la malencontreuse idée de faire. Malheureusement. Pour elle. Voilà qui l'aurait tiré de son ennui...)

Enfin... Contre-nature ou pas, elle s'ennuyait. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle s'ennuyait. Et rien que de se le répéter, elle s'ennuyait encore plus. Elle portait l'ennui au rang d'art. Elle gémissait. Elle se lamentait. Elle veillait à ce que tout un chacun... Ou plutôt tout à chacune ait parfaitement conscience de son état d'esprit. Donc, Uld s'ennuyait. Les autres déesses bossant à Jugenstrill essayaient d'ailleur de se faire oublier d'elle... Peine perdue. Uld s'ennuyait. Et il fallait bien qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Les autres étaient toutes désignées pour... 

*Z'avaient qu'a pas laisser l'ordinateur bugger, d'abord !!! *

Comme ça, elle serait restée sur Terre. C'était donc de leur faute.Tout était de leur faute. A commencer par son humeur présente. Et elle comptait bien leur faire payer... 

Uld sourit. Pas un sourire de déesse. Un truc plutôt dans le genre 'machiavélique'. Un sourire qui aurait bien plût à un démon. Enfin, plût... Il se serait plutôt enfuit en courant. Un démon n'aurait même pas prit le temps d'admirer ce sourire, non. Rien que d'en sentir les prémisces, il aurait tout mis en oeuvre pour réussir à s'échapper. A temps. Avant que le sourire n'apparaisse. Avant que ce qu'il annonçait n'ait eut le temps de se formuler dans la tête d'Uld. Question de survie. Les démons sont les plus doués, question survie. Vous connaissez d'autres individus capables de VIVRE en Enfer ? Non. Bien sur que non. Seul les démons en sont capables. 

Mais les déesses avaient du pain sur la planche. Ou du travail à effectuer. De toutes façon, ça revenait au même. Être sur une planche, futur repas destiné aux requins ou rester prés d'une Uld en colére. Ou qui s'ennuie. Ou pire, les deux... Tout compte fait, elles auraient sans doute préférées être dans un de ces vieux films de pirates. Elles s'y seraient senties beaucoup mieux... Mais non. Et elles, 's'enfuir' ne faisait pas parti des options qu'elles pouvaient choisir. Ce qu'elles regrettaient. Toutes. Sans exeption.

****************************** 

Hanamichi éternua. Et éternua encore. Et encore une fois...

*ELLE est en forme, on dirait...*

ELLE. Pas la peine de ne serait-ce que la nommer. Qui ELLE était était évident. Et ELLE devait être encore en train d'imaginer un coup fourré. Lui préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'ELLE avait en tête. Bien sûr, ça aurait put être utile. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de se donner des cauchemards. Il éternua. 

"Sakuragi-kun ! "

" ??? " Il tourna la tête. "Haruko-chan !!! "

"Tu es malade ? Tu n'arrête pas d'éternuer ! " 

"Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Un génie ne peut pas tomber malade ! AhAh... Tchoum !!! "

"Do'aho."

"Teme, Kitsune !!! "

Hanamichi se retourna, furieux. Encore lui. Ce damné Rukawa !!! Enfin, damné... Dommage qu'il le soit pas!!! Ca lui aurait pas déplût, à Hanamichi. Bon, étant donné sa position, il aurait pas dut dire ça, mais... Ce Kitsune avait le don d'irriter même le plus patient des dieux !!! Enfin, peut-être pas le plus patient, mais au moin pas le plus impatient. Il y avait pire. Bien pire. Dans sa propre famille. Pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin... Mais bon, même les démons n'en voulaitpas, de cet espéce de glaçon. Ils étaient pas si fous... Sûr, un glaçon sans le moindre sentiment... Un crétin. Un imbécile. Une espéce d'idiot à tête de renard. Il éternua encore...

*Moui, ELLE est en forme...*

Hanamichi (ou peut-être devrait-je taper 'Hanen'aïchi', aprés tout c'est son vrai nom...) Hanamichi soupira. Décidement... Mais au moin, Haruko-chan s'inquiétait pour lui ! Il sourit. Un large sourire. Un sourire qui courait d'une oreille à l'autre. Un sourire que d'aucun qualifirait de bête mais que lui préférait qualifier d'amoureux. Si l'amour était capable d'abrutir à ce point... Haruko-chan... Son Haruko-chan... Elle était si douce, si gentille, si craquante, si mignonne si attentionnée, si...

"Kyah !!! Rukawa-kun !!! "

Hanamichi s'immobilisa. Une statue de pierre. Le monde aurait put s'éffondrer, il aurait pas bouger. Pas d'un pouce. Pas d'un centimetre. Pas d'un millimetre. Pas même d'un milliéme de millimetre. Il s'immobilisa. L'ordinateur divin eut de grandes difficultés à recalculer les données géostratosphéromitiques (mot inconnu sur Terre et dont la définition exacte se trouve dans le volume trente-sept, paragraphe six cent douze, chapitre quarante-deux, petit b du grand C du petit manuel des bases des alpha-mathématiques universelles à destinations des déesses, premiére année d'apprentissage divin.)afin que l'univers puisse continuer de tourner autour de cet axe immobile, à défaut que celui-ci ne tourne avec lui tant et si bien qu'il surchauffa, manquant explosé au grand dam d'une certaine déesse qui se plaignait précédemment d'un trop grand manque d'activité. 

"Rukawa-kun..." Ton rêveur. 

Hanamichi reprit ses esprits, au grand soulagement de l'univers qui se remis à respirer (oui, l'univers est un être vivant, vous l'ignoriez ? Et il est trés chatouilleux. Se qui pose parfois des problémes... Il est aussi sacrément susceptible, mais évitons de parler de son caractére, cela peut causer des problémes. Et évitez le sujet des histoires de coeur. Vous aimeriez pas le voir pleurer. Surement pas. C'est presque pire que quand il est en colére. Ou que quand Uld est de mauvais poil. Ou de bonne humeur...). Encore. Encore. ENCORE les yeux en forme de coeur. Et pour ce RUKAWA !!! Furieux, Hanamichi se tourna vers celui-ci. Ce renard étaitlà, tranquillement en train de courir aprés avoir éffectué un dunk. Un superbe dunk, il fallait l'admettre mais bon il...

"Argh !!! Non !!! "

Hanamichi se cogna la tête contre le mur. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et il recommenca. Pis recommenca encore. Non. NON !!! C'était impossible !!! IL n'avait pas put penser ça !!! Non !!! Rukawa n'était qu'un imbécile !!! Sans le moindre talent pour le basket !!! Et Haruko-chan... Haruko-chan...

"AAAARRRGGHHH !!! "

Elle avait ENCORE les yeux en forme de coeur !!! Pour le Kitsune !!! ENCORE !!! Hanamichi repris sa tentative de démolition, sa tentative de meurtre au premier degré d'un malheureux innocent petit mur qui avait le malheur de se trouver là où il ne fallait pas (oui, un meurtre, les murs c'est vivant, la preuve: on dit bien qu'il ont des oreilles et nombreux sont ceux à se demander se qu'ils pourraient dire s'ils pouvaient parler. Beaucoup se posent la même question à propos des chiens et des chats, d'ailleurs) . Tentative de meurtre SANS l'aide d'un instrument contendant ! Pis il éternua... 

"Sakuragi..."

Il cogna sa tête encore une fois, agravant son cas auprés du Syndicat De Protection Murale (le SDPM, pour ceux qui connaissent pas, qui recencent tout les cas concernés de maltraitement de murs, les pauvres petits chéris dont on laisse si souvent la peinture s'écailler, d'ailleurs prenez une carte d'adhérent, c'est... Euh, là, je m'égare...). Puis Sakuragi réalisa qu'on lui parlait. Et il éternua. Uld devait avoir compris à qui elle devait un surquoi de travail.

"Si tu es malade, il vaudrait mieux que tu te soignes."

"Ayako..."

Hanamichi fixa Ayako. Longtemps. Trés longtemps. Pendant ce temps, les oiseaux volaient, les abeilles faisaient bzzz et Ryota s'extasiait sur la sagesse d'Ayako-chan, la belle, merveilleuse Ayako-chan. Hanamichi fixait toujours Ayako. Puis ce qu'elle venait de dire réussit à atteindre son cerveau -essayez de réfléchir quand votre crane résonne comme une volée de cloches: c'est impossible !!! -.

"AhAhAh !!! Mais non !!! Le Tensai va trés bien ! AhAh !!! Atchoom !!! " -là, Uld était en train de récapituler tout ce qu'elle comptait faire à son frére la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait...-

"Sakuragi..." Ton de celle qui désespére de voir un certain individu commencé à se servir de ses facultés mentales. "De toute façon, c'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler."

" ??? " 

"Tu vient de déménager, non ? " 

"Comment t'es au courant ! " Ton ébahi.

"Yohei. J'ai besoin de ta nouvelle adresse."

"Oh." Hanamichi se gratta la tête. "Pourquoi ? "

" ??? " Ayako vit rouge. "CRETIN, J'EN AI BESOIN POUR LES PAPIER DU CLUB !!! " 

"Outch !!! Pas la peine d'être violente..."

"Hmmph..." Ayako haussa les épaules. "Bon, j'attends."

"Euh... T'as un papier ? "

"Pas celui-là !!! " Hanamichi recula précipitamment, voyant ce qu'Ayako venait de lever et craignant de le voir retomber sur sa tête.

"Sakuragi-kun... Tu déménages ? " Demanda Haruko, un peu surprise.

"Haruko-chan..." Retour du sourire idiot... "Ma famille vient d'emménager en ville alors je vais pas rester seul dans mon appart."

"Tu vivais seul ? " Ton surpris de Mitsui. 

"Hmm... Oui..." Répondit Hanamichi, gribouillant rapidement sa nouvelle adresse (avoir une Ayako furieuse derriére vous, c'est un drole de stimulant !!! ) qu'il tendit à Ayako.

"Sakuragi..." 

"Hmm ? " Hanamichi leva les yeux, croisant le regard d'une Ayako ébahi.

"Tu... Tu..."

" ??? "

"Tu vis... DANS UN TEMPLE !?? " 

Tous se turent dans le gymnase. Silence total. On aurait put entendre une mouche volé. On aurait pu entendre une fourmi ronflé. On aurait pu tout entendre. Sauf ce qui suivi. 

"Ben oui, et alors ? " 

Fin du Prologue

Prologue fini !!! Je sais,c'est un peu 'space', mais bon... Hey, je sais pas encore ce que j'écrirais ensuite !!! J'ai quelques idées, enfin... Rien de précis. C'est du RuHana. Ou du SenRuHana. Je sais pas encore. Pas de nombre de chapitre précis, non plus. Ce sera une suite de petites histoires de pas beaucoup de chapitres chacune, voir un seul chapitre... Un point c'est tout !!! Pas de fin à proprement parler... Comme dans "Ah! My Goddess!!"... 

La premiére place l''histoire de coeur' principale du récit. C'est tout. Mais j'en ferais d'autres. Si Hanamichi survit à la colére d'Uld, sans quoi l'histoire risque de s'arrêter au premier chapitre. Donc faut déjà faire revenir Uld sur Terre. De toute façon, vous la connaissez, elle a pas besoin de l'auteur pour ce genre de truc et serait plutôt du genre à prendre des initiatives, alors... A la prochaine !!!

_ZEYNEL_ 


	2. Chapitre 01

Sous l'insistance de certaine personnes (qui se reconnaitront!!!) je me décide (enfin!!!) à continuer cette vieille fic dont j'avais écrit le prologue il y a de ça déjà plus de six mois... 

Donc, comme d'hab et paskil fut toujours le rappeler, je ne possédes ni les persos de "Slam dunk", ni ceux de "Ah!My Goddess", je les ai juste emprunté à leurs respectifs auteurs-propriétaires, that's all!!! 

Juste un avertissement : vous entrez ici sur le territoire du délire de Zeynel, l'auteur ne se sent absolument pas responsable de toutes les crises de folies meurtriéres et pertes de mémoire plus ou moin temporaires voir permanentes que vous pourriez subir. Vous entrez ici à vos risques et périls, soyez néamoins les bienvenus, mes muses manquaient de nouriture, la chair fraiche devrait leur faire du bien. Aiguisez vos coutelas... Je veux dire, appréciez le séjour et puissiez-vous revenir ici un jour. 

"LES DIEUX SONT TOMBES SUR LA TÊTE !!! "

Chapitre 01

Hanamichi cligna des yeux. Puis les cligna encore. Quelque chose clochait... Inclinant la tête sur le coté, il regarda Ayako. Puis les autres. Puis encore Ayako. 

Quelque chose clochait. Définitivement.

Il se demanda furtivement si Uld n'avait pas un quelconque rapport avec le probléme. Il la connaissait... Avait-elle... Il ne savait pas trop, arrêté le temps quelques secondes ou quelque chose comme ça ? Hmm... Non, sans doute pas. Jugenstrill été lié à la Terre de telle façon que si le temps s'y était arrêté, il se serait aussi arrêté pour eux. Enfin, pour elles. Surtout pour ELLE. Pour cette insuportable mais toutefois charmante (selon ses propres termes et il préférait éviter de la contrarier) déesse. Pis... Il pouvait toujours bougé, lui, non ? Et en y regardant de plus prêt, il voyait qu'Ayako continuait de respirer. Enfin, pas vraiment, elle avait bloqué sa respiration remarqua-t-il. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à devenir un peu rouge... Voir beaucoup. Enfin, son cur continuait à battre, il pouvait sentir son poul d'où il était... Pratique d'être un dieu du Feu/de la Vie/ect, ect... Même si ça ne lui permettait pas de comprendre pour autant... 

En fait, c'est peu connu (les dieux veulent pas trop insister sur le sujet) mais être un dieu ne necessite pas d'être spécialement intelligent, c'est juste un hasard de naissance. Sans quoi, pourquoi le monde ne serait-il pas parfait ? Nonobstant bien sur l'intervention occasionelle de quelques démons (de tels empotés !!! Y'a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tiens, regardez Malheur par exemple !!! Y ratent tous ce qu'ils entreprennent !!! ) nonobstant donc l'intervention de ces démons, les dieux n'ont pas tant à faire !!! C'est juste que les trois quart de leur temps sont généralement consacrés à la réparation des dégats provoqués par... Disons, les expériences malheureuses de certains des leurs qu'il leur a fallu corriger. C'est tout. Le quart restant correspondant à leur temps libre. Le temps pendant lequels ils dorment (occupation à priori tranquille. Tant que l'un d'eux n'a pas, évidement, un cauchemar ou une crise de somnanbulisme), s'amusent (mieux vaut pas savoir comment. Z'avez déjà entendu l'expression "bienheureuse ignorance" ? Non ? Bah maintenant vous connaissez.), et surtout s'occupent de leurs histoires de cur (en fait, c'est ça qui cause généralement des problémes. Avec quand ils s'ennuient. Tout le reste, toutes les em***des que les dieux peuvent causer dans n'importe quelle autre situation n'est RIEN à coté de ce qui se passe quand un dieu se mêle d'amour. Qu'il s'agisse de sa propre vie amoureuse ou de celle des autres, ça n'a aucune importance. Ca finit toujours en catastrophe. Particuliérement avec une certaine déesse nommé Uld...). 

Tous ça pour dire qu'il ne vaut pas mieux compter sur les dieux pour s'occuper du monde. Ils ont pas trop le temps de s'occuper des mortels. Ce qui, d'aprés certains, est peut-être un avantage... Enfin, ne nous occupons donc pas de celà, revenons-en à notre histoire. 

Ainsi donc, qu'avait-il bien se passé pour qu'ils -camarades et amis d'Hanen'aïchi (auxquels se mêlaient d'ailleurs quelques 'elles') - soient tous devenus ainsi immobiles comme des statues de glace (1) à le fixer de leurs yeux vides ?

Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose... Il mentalement ses actions au cours des précédentes minutes . Non... Non. Il n'avait rien fait de spécial, rien de vraiment inhabituel... En fait, tout s'était déroulé comme d'habitude: il s'était baguarré avec l'autre renard -coup d'oeil rapide vers Rukawa-, s'était ramassé le poing du gorille sur la tête -coup d'oeil vers Akagi-, avait pu faire admirer ses merveilleuses capacitées de génie-du-basket-futur-capitaine-de-l'équipe à Haruko-chan -coup d'oeil vers l'adorable-lumiére-de-sa-vie-plus-belle que tout autre être au monde (exeptée maman, rectifia-t-il in petto) aux merveilleux-yeux-marrons dont la douceur n'avait d'égal que l'abysse sans fond qu'ils reflétaient... (un truc qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un dire à propos d'elle et qui sonnait bien il trouvait...)-. 

Rien d'inhabituel en somme. Rien de susceptible de les choquer à ce point. 

Il commencait à se demander s'il n'était pas préférable de reprendre sa véritable apparence et de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de démons dans le coin ou une éventuelle émanation de gaz abruti-tétanisant (tout en déssinant de trés amusant motifs sur leurs visages à l'aide d'un marqueur sorti de dieu -c'est le cas de le dire- sait où, aprés tout ne jamais oublier le fun) quand ses camarades se décidérent enfin à réagir.

Tout compte fait il les préférait immobiles...

"CRETIN !!! "

"IMBECILE !!! "

"ABRUTI !!! "

"ESPECE D'IDIOT !!! "

"DO'AHO... "

Il est bon d'admirer la parfaite synchronisation dont l'équipe de basket de Shohoku peut faire preuve au sommet de sa forme. Et pas seulement dans leurs paroles (bien que la parfaite simultanité de leurs répliques puissent faire rêver plus d'un chef d'orchestre dans le monde. la parfaite simultanité, pas la musicalité, ne pas confondre.). 

Admirez.

L'éventail d'Ayako s'abatit sur la tête d'Hanamichi à l'instant même ou le pied de Rukawa se connectait avec son arriére-train. Ou bas du dos, selon le terme actuellement en vigueur selon les termes politiquement corrects chez les mortels. (2) Un instant plus tard, juste le temps pour la main d'Ayako de se retirer, le poing d'Akagi descendait sur le crane du jeune rouquin tandis que les pieds de Miyagi et Mitsui venaient rencontrer -Ô, si rapidement...- les fesses déjà malmenées de leur jeune collégue, le projettant à prés de trois métres de distance où sa machoire prit contact assez vigoureusement avec le plancher. 

Une action magnifique.

"Hnwaouille... "

Un Hanamichi passablement sonné et endolori se releva péniblement, une main sur son crane où sonnaient plus d'un millier de cloches et autres carillons, l'autre frottant son postérieur douloureux. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'un certain jeune homme apparament impassible (à son habitude), aux yeux bleus froids comme la glace et aux traits de renard, trés heureux de pouvoir admirer celui-ci au travers de ce tissu si fin tendu sur les chairs tendres et qui regretait (comme assez souvent) de n'avoir pu le toucher que du pied et sous un accés de colére, ce qui ne lui avait guére laisser l'opportunité de profiter du contact...

Un probléme auquel il lui faudrait bien remédier un jour ou l'autre. Un jour proche de préférence. il ne se sentait guére la patience d'attendre. Ses doigts le démangaient trop de tater ces deux globes au galbe parfait. Ils lui brulaient, même. Un jour proche. _Trés_ proche.

"TEME !!! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! "

"Crétin ! "

"Idiot ! "

"Et ça ? " Miyagi pointa les motifs dessinés sur son visage, en particulier le "baka" sur son front.

"Ben quoi ? " -sourire idiot et fiér et surtout totalement inconscient de celui qui au regard de, justement, les regards que ceux qu'il nommait habituellement ses 'amis' lui jetaient, devrait prendre ses jambes à son cou sous peine de voir son existence écourter de la façon la plus dramatique qui soit.-

"TOI !!... " -sourcils fronçés et poings serrés-

-SCHLACK SCHLACK-

Avant que l'irréparable est pu être commis, Hanamichi fut sauver in extremis -et à son insu- par une intervention musclée d'Ayako (éventail à l'appui). 

"Ayako-chan... " -yeux remplis de larmes- "Tu ne m'aimes plus ? " T_T

"Sado-masochiste... *

"QUOI ? MITSUI !!! TU VAS ME LE PAYER"

-SCHLACK SCHLACK-

"Outch !!! "

"Idiots... "

"Ayako-chan..." T_T

Se désinteressant totalement de ses deux compagnons (arborant tout deux la même magnifique bosse au sommet de leurs cranes, signe de ralliement chez les shohokiens, que c'est bô l'amitié masculine...), Ayako se dirigea vers Hanamichi, qui recula d'autant en la voyant balancer négligemment son éventail, comme quoi l'instinct de survie fonctionne chez toutes les créatures... 

"STOP !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!! Arrêtes-toi !!! " -lever de l'éventail-dresseur de basketeur non-obéissant.-

" ... " Hanamichi obéit nerveusement. 

Dans son coin, Rukawa sourit. Enfin, il laissa ses lévres se retrousser légérement d'un coté de façon narquoise. Juste un centimétre. La situation le valait bien. Et puis, personne ne le regardait, il pouvait se permettre ce léger écart de conduite...

Hanamichi était vraiment mignon comme ça... Un petit garçon pris en faute. Il se demanda un instant s'il pourrait le faire réagir ainsi. L'avoir totalement sous son controle... Hmm... Oui. Surement... Et ce serait trés interessant. Surtout sous les draps...

Clignant les yeux, il se modigéra mentalement. Il commençait vraiment un peu trop à penser comme un certain joueur de Ryonan... Il fronça les sourcils, se forçant à s'attacher aux paroles d'Ayako...

"Bon, donc, tu vis dans un temple ? "

"Ben... Oui. Je viens de le dire, non ? "

"Hm... " Ayako fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. "Et... " Elle hésita. "Tu vis seul ? "

"Uh ? "

" ... "

"Ben non... Plus maintenant, comme ma famille vient s'installer à Kanagawa, ben... Je déménage avec eux. Sans quoi je serais resté dans mon appart, c'est logique, non ? "

"Ta famille... Parfait, j'ai besoin de la signature de tes parents pour quelques papiers. "

"Mes parents ? "

"Mais oui, tes parents, bougre d'imbécile !!! "

"Mais ils sont pas là... "

Ayako vit rouge. Rouge vif, même. Rouge écarlate. L'essence du rouge. 

-SCHLACK SCHLACK-

"IDIOT !!! " -SCHLACK SCHLACK- "T'AS... " -SCHLACK SCHLACK- "...POURTANT... " -SCHLACK SCHLACK- "...DIT... " -SCHLACK SCHLACK- "...QUE TA FAMILLE... " -SCHLACK SCHLACK- "...VENAIT !!! " -SCHLACK SCHLACK- 

Ayako s'arrêta, furieuse et haletante. elle relevait son évantail encore une fois quand...

"STOP !!! STOOOOP !!! Je l'ai dit, d'accord, je l'ai dit !!! "

"Bien. " Ayako sourit. "Donc tes parents... "

"Mais ils sont pas là !!! "

"Toi... " -veine pop-

"J'ai dit, 'ma famille', pas 'mes parents' !!! J'parlais de mes surs, moi !!! "

"Tes... Surs ??? "

Re-silence dans le gymnase. Le temps pour tous d'enregistrer cette donnée. Auquel s'ajouta un deuxiéme silence aussi pesant que le premier une fois l'info suffisament assimilée pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent du pluriel. 

"Tu as... Des surs. "

"Hm... " aquiestement de l'intéressé.

"DES surs. "

"Bah oui. C'est même pour ça que j'ai dit que je devais rentrer plus tôt ce soir. Je suis sensé les aider à s'installer... Mais pas avant 7 heures, parce que Bel' doit faire leurs inscriptions à l'uni, à elle et à Uld, d'abord. "

" 'Elle'... 'Bel' et 'Uld' ?.. "

"Mes surs aînées. Beldandy et Uld... Pis y'a aussi Skuld, la petite. Même si elle aime pas que je dise ça... "

Ayako cligna de yeux. Quels drôles de noms... Haussant des épaules mentalement, elle sourit. 

"Bien."

"Uh ? "

"Si tes surs sont à l'université, elles sont en âge de signer ces papiers. Je t'accompagne. "

"Uh ??? "

Fin du Chapitre 01

1_ Les statues divines qui ornent Jugenstrill (ordinateur + batiments compris) sont en glace, tout le monde sait ça. La glace miroite au soleil, comme un miroir, brillant tel le crystal le plus pur. La lumiére en les traversant créer de véritables arc-en-ciel de couleurs d'une beauté hypnotique... D'ailleurs, de nombreuses déesses ont été prises au piége de ces superbes monochromes de couleurs, c'est pourquoi certaines d'entre elles (enfin, une en particulier, la boss...) arrivent souvent en retard. Surtout le matin...  
Pour pallier à cet épineux probléme une déesse à l'esprit trés pratique, d'une grande gentillesse et dotée du désir inné d'aider son prochain (nommons-là Belldandy... ) avait un jour suggérer de remplcer la glace translucide de ces statues en quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'opaque, de préférence... Ce qui avait été fait. Mais les déesses étant habituées à leurs froides statues, elles préférèrent ne pas trop les modifier. On les comprends...   
Les statues demeurèrent de glace (même lorsque certains démons venus en voyage diplomatiques les lorgnaient de leurs yeux pervers, c'est un exploit. Pourtant même une déesse se jeterait dans leurs bras s'ils la regardaient comme ça... Surtout si le démon en question était un certain Obsidian, fils de Satan et de la démone Clamp.), mais à la fraise ou à la vanille, cette fois. Voir chocolat, pomme et myrtille.   
Trés joli. Et qui le serait bien resté. Si les déesses n'avait pas soudain éprouvées l'irrepressible besoin de venir travailler une cuillére à la main. Et surtout, si une certaine déesse raffolant de glace (nommons-là Skuld, par exemple. Juste par exemple... ) et même ayant besoin de celles-ci lorsqu'elle avait un peu trop présumé de ses pouvoirs... Enfin, si cette charmante jeune déesse n'avait pas travaillé à Jugenstrill. Car une cuillérée de glace est vite remplacée (quoique il fut étrange de voir les raccords à l'abricot sur la menthe et ceux à la noix de coco sur la framboise. Etrange mais gouteux. Et Ô combien savoureux... ) mais les statues commencérent vite à disparitre. Une par une. Voir deux par deux. Et de statues, il n'y en eut bientôt plus...  
Pour la petite histoire, et pour vous touristes qui souhaitiez admirez ses merveilles, rassurez-vous !!! Triste de la disparition de ces jolies statues de glace (et surtout excédée de devoir désormais arrivée à l'heure, son excuse ayant disparu), une certaine déesse chargée de... Disons, la direction et le controle de l'ordinateur divin ordonna que de nouvelles statues soient taillées ! Dans le même matériaux qu'auparavant. (respect des traditions)   
C'est ainsi que la vie repris son cours...  


2_ Le dictionnaire linguistique divin a actuellement besoin d'une légére mise à jour (d'une valeur d'une petite centaine d'années environ), il est donc difficile à l'auteur de se décider sur les termes à employer pour vous compter cette tragique (une bonne histoire contient toujours ce mot dans sa description. Ne serait-ce que par ironie. SURTOUT par ironie.) et magnifique (pathétique ? ) histoire. 

Ben voilà!!! Le premier chapitre est écrit, j'attends vos commentaires !!! Alors, les attitudes et comportements des persos sont vraiment poussées à outrance, mais je trouve ça plus marrant !!! Même si Ayako en devient un peu OOC à force... 

J'espére que lire ce chapitre vous aura plut (en plus évidemment de vous cultivez: ce n'est pas partout que l'on peut apprendre les us et coutumes célestes de maniére ludique !!! *pose trés fiére de l'auteur*) autant qu'il m'a plut de l'écrire !!! Ou pour être plus exact, j'espére que vous ne vous êtes pas endormis en cours de route (oui, je parle de toi, là, au fond, la personne qu'a pas arrêté de ronfler comme une chaudiére et... Quoi ? C'est une vrai chaudiére ? Déguisée en fan de yaoi ? Y'en a qu'on de ses idées... *haussement d'épaules* ) ou pire, perdus dans les méandres de Jugenstrill. La rédaction -moi- ne se sent aucunement reponsable des mutilations, supplices et autres morts que vous pourriez y vivre. Ou subir. La sortie est par ici -n'oubliez pas le pourboire avant de partir ou je vous marche sur les pieds et dit à Uld que c'est vous qui êtes allez fouiller dans ses potions, merci-, j'espére que vous avez passé un agréable moment en notre compagnie et vous souhaite un bon voyage en attendant une improbable et hypothétique prochaine visite de votre part dans le prochain chapitre. *claque la porte*

_ZEYNEL_


	3. Chapitre 02

Un nouveau chapitre !!! Et je ne l'ai écrit que... Trois mois aprés le premier ? Comme quoi, je m'améliore, j'ai du écrire le chapitre 1 six mois aprés le proloque...

Bon, comme d'hab... Les persos sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs et sans doute aussi à des maions d'animations (chais paslesquels) vu kia des adaptations animées. Un peu (pour parler par euphémisme) gachées dans le cas de Slam Dunk, enfin bon... J'ai piqué/volé/dérobé les persos, donc maintenant y sont à MOUÂ !!! BWOUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

"LES DIEUX SONT TOMBES SUR LA TÊTE !!! "

Chapitre 02

Sakuragi soupira, les yeux mi-clos, la tête penchée en avant. L'eau presque brûlante tombait sur lui en gerbes bienfaisantes, délassant ses muscles endoloris par la longue séance d'entraînement qu'il venait d'avoir. Non qu'il se plaigne ou qu'il soit fatigué, il était Sakuragi le génie, après tout, l'Infatigable Roi des Rebonds, Le Grand Dieu du Feu dont le Très Haut Lui-même admirait l'endurance... Il pouvait courir des semaines sans se fatiguer, soulever des roches de plusieurs tonnes... Quand il était lui-même. 

Quand il était lui-même. C'était tout le problème. 

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même en ce moment. Pas du tout, même. Ce sceau, non content de le priver de ses pouvoirs, avait aussi une certaine tendance à modifier ses capacités... Et pas qu'un peu. En plus de les limiter… Non que les limites l'ennuient tant que ça, non non, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Pas du tout. Pas vraiment...

Le truc, c'est que même si ses capacités étaient limitées, elles restaient supérieures à celles d'un humain et... Bon, ça pouvait être considéré comme un avantage, sauf qu'il était bien plus difficile d'essayer d'agir en limitant ses capacités personnelles que d'essayer de dépasser celles-ci, il était bien placé pour le savoir ! ! ! Surtout quand il fallait que les autres ne se rendent compte de rien... Et ce, en particulier quand il était excité, comme durant un match -que ce soit un match officiel ou un d'entraînement avec ses propres coéquipiers- ou pendant une bagarre… Devoir se contrôler en permanence était épuisant… 

Il se pencha en avant, laissant son front reposé sur le mur. Et le pire était à venir… Quand Uld rentrerait à la maison… Il frémit.

Il n'avait PAS peur de sa sœur. Pas du tout. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur d'elle. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une sœur. Malgré sa tendance à engendrer des catastrophes partout où elle passait. EN PARTICULIER avec sa tendance à attirer /créer /être responsable de catastrophes. Mais il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Pas du tout. C'est juste qu'il la préférait pas trop proche de lui. Voir de préférence loin de lui. A trois ou quatre années-lumière de distance. Voir dix ou vingt. Minimum. Et pas dans la même dimension. 

Il était un fervent supporter des relations à longue distance. En particulier avec les membres de sa famille. Enfin, en particulier avec un membre particulier de sa famille… Les autres, ça allait. Il était en général ravi de les avoir prés de lui. Il pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire qu'ils lui manquaient. Enfin, qu'elles lui manquaient.

Mais il n'avait pas peur d'Uld. Pas du tout. N'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait rien lui faire. Du moins, rien de trop grave. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Uld… Avait son caractère. Mais il ferait peut-être bien d'aller acheter une ou deux bouteilles de saké avant de rentrer… Non, trois. Trois, c'était beaucoup mieux. Et du bon… De la première qualité. Pas qu'il sente le besoin d'amadouer sa sœur, non. Mais on ne sait jamais… Un peu de prudence ne coûtait rien après tout. Particulièrement quand il s'agissait de rester en vie. Ou tout du moins en un seul morceau. Et sain d'esprit. Dans la mesure ou il était possible de l'être avec ELLE dans le coin…

Et Ayako… Il grinça des dents. Comment acheter du saké si elle l'accompagnait comme elle l'avait décidé ? Pas sure qu'elle le laisse en acheter. Qu'elle comprenne la nécessité. Il était même plutôt certain du contraire… 

Et comment pourrait-il… 'Expliquer' sa sœur -si c'était possible, ce dont il doutait- à Ayako ? Elle n'était pas… Enfin, pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Déjà, il n'était pas sur qu'elle puisse se faire passer pour une humaine. Ni même qu'elle serait en état de se faire passer pour une humaine… Et surtout, de se rappeler de le faire. Dans la limite du possible... 

***********************************

Il... NE POUVAIT PAS laisser Ayako et les autres découvrir la vérité. Et rencontrer sa sœur. Surtout, rencontrer sa sœur.

Impossible.

D'un autre coté, il ne voyait pas trop comment l'empêcher… Non qu'il ait peur d'Ayako, non, sûrement pas. Après avoir eut ULD pour sœur, il ne voyait pas comment un simple être humain pourrait l'effrayer. Même les démons, il n'en avait pas peur. Pareil avec les dieux. Non que les dieux soient à craindre, ce n'était pas leur boulot. Et sûrement pas dans leur nature. Quoique certaines divinités, genre Peorth (assez souvent) ou Troubador (dés que quelqu'un se rapprochait un peu trop d'Uld à son goût) aient de quoi inquiéter… Mais non, en gros les dieux ne lui faisaient pas peur. Temps qu'ils n'étaient pas mâtiner de démons… C'était ce mélange qui visiblement causait des résultats… Hmm, pour le moins inquiétants. 

Enfin...

Toujours ait-il qu'il serait bon qu'il puisse échapper à Ayako. Enfin, s'échapper avant qu'Ayako ne puisse le suivre. Elle serait sans doute un peu énerver… Voir beaucoup… Mais c'était nécessaire. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, c'était pour son propre bien. Bien qu'il ne puisse le lui dire… C'était préférable. Il valait mieux qu'il s'éclipse discrètement.

Le tout était de savoir comment…

Il leva la main, laissant ses doigts reposer sur sa nuque, glisser sur ses épaules, malaxant pensivement ses muscles endoloris. Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée… N'importe quoi… Il fallait…

" Grand frère ? "

Cette voix... Sakuragi se retourna brusquement les yeux écarquillés.

" Skuld !!! "

L'une des plus grandes merveilles du monde est la gravité. Et ses lois. Sakuragi aurait du s'en rappeler. Surtout avec une sœur aînée actuellement chargée de veiller au bon fonctionnement du monde. Et donc de ces lois. Surtout avec une sœur aînée actuellement quelque peu énervée après lui et qui avait sans doute ajuster tout ce qui pouvait être possible de l'être pour que ces lois s'appliquent particulièrement bien à lui. De façon la plus désagréable possible. Et la plus douloureuse. Voir la plus humiliante. Sûrement même la plus humiliante. 

Sakuragi aurait du se rappeler les lois de la gravité. En particulier celles se rapportant aux individus situés sur une surface glissante. Comme un carrelage trempé par exemple. Ca lui aurait évité un certain nombre de problème. Une chute douloureuse par exemple. 

Skuld éclata de rire. Et se retourna vivement, les joues écarlates, réalisant la... Tenue dans lequel se trouvait son frère. Ou l'absence de tenue...

" Skuld... Skuld ? ! ! "

" Salut ! ! ! "

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! ? "

" Grande sœur -Belldandy, pas l'autre peste-, voulais savoir quand tu rentrerais à la maison. Elle a préparé une tarte aux pommes, aussi."

" Euh... E comment tu es venue… Tu es arrivée ici ? " 

" Ben... comme d'hab. C'est une salle de bain, ici, non ? "

Sakuragi aquiesta, même si Skuld ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir. Evidemment… Skuld pouvait se déplacer en utilisant l'eau comme passage, exactement comme lui avec le feu, Belldandy avec les miroirs et Uld avec les télés… Argh ! ! ! Il aurait préféré oublier ce dernier détail, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense à elle ! ! ! Il ne voulait pas ! ! ! Il aurait à l'affronter bien assez tôt, non ? Cette histoire de conducteur-transplaneur…

Il cligna des yeux. 

Sakuragi cligna des yeux et sourit. Voilà qui pourrait arranger les choses pour lui… 

" Skuld, tu me sauves la vie ! ! ! "

" ? ? ? "

" Il faudrait que je m'éclipse discrètement… La manager de l'équipe tient absolument à me raccompagner -ce qui ne m'ennuierait pas, n'était le fait que je préférerais éviter qu'elle…Ou quiconque de l'équipe voir même de l'école rencontre Uld -… Pour des raisons que tu comprendra facilement, je crois…"

" Houlà, oui… Etant donné ce qui arrive régulièrement à Keiichi et ses amis…Tu veux que je te ramène via l'eau ? "

" T'as tout pigé ! ! ! Une fois que je me serais rhabillé, si ça ne te pose pas de problème… "

Skuld aquiesta en pouffant de rire.

" Merci, tu es un ange ! ! ! "

" Pas vraiment, mais j'en ai un ! ! ! "

Sakuragi sourit, regardant sa sœur caresser tendrement le petit œuf d'ange qu'elle portait au cou. Se levant le plus prestement… Et le plus prudemment possible, il attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille.

" Je reviens dans cinq minutes ! ! ! "

  
Au même moment…

Ayako abattit son fidèle éventail -son allié le plus sûr sur le terrain- sur la tête de Mitsui.

  


" Mitsui ! ! ! C'est le ballon que tu dois suivre des yeux, pas les fesses de Kogure ! ! ! "

  


Rougissant légèrement en frottant son crane endolori -et en essayant de décoller ses yeux du ravissant popotin de son coéquipier-, Mitsui marmonna :

  
" Où est passé Sakuragi ? D'habitude, Ayako fait même pas attention à moi avec cet idiot dans les parages… Pis pourquoi il a eut le droit d'aller se changer plus tôt ? "

S'il était amusant de voir Sakuragi se faire frapper -que se soit par Ayako ou Akagi, c'était pareil-, ça l'était beaucoup moins de se retrouver à sa place. Et avec Sakuragi, Ayako avait pris l'habitude d'avoir la main plutôt leste, elle ne l'aurait sûrement jamais frappé au début de l'année… Enfin, pas pour ça, elle lui aurait juste fait une remarque. Non qu'il ait vraiment été présent dés le début de l'année, mais bon… 

  
" Qu 'est-ce qu'il fait… "

" Uh ? "

  
Tous les membres de l'équipe (enfin, les rares à pouvoir encore tenir debout et/ou à être encore en état de réfléchir et de réaliser ce que Ayako avait dit en dépit de leur état de fatigue avancé -maladie commune à toute l'équipe de Shohoku après un entraînement intensif avec le Goril… Pardon, avec Akagi-) se tournèrent vers Ayako.

" Sakuragi ! ! ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, il devrait avoir fini de se changer depuis longtemps, maintenant ! ! ! Yasuda ! ! ! "

" Uh… euh, oui ?… "

" Va voir, le connaissant cet idiot est capable de s'être endormi ! ! ! "

  
Aquiestant énergiquement, Yasuda s'élança en direction des vestiaires. Tout plutôt que de continuer l'entraînement, il était mort ! ! !*

Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit rien sur le terrain que la voix d'Ayako, pestant sur les incapables, sur la surcharge de travail qu'elle avait du à l'incompétence et à l'étourderie de certains imbéciles, de la nécessité pour une pareille équipe de délinquants -le terme 'basketteur' ne s'appliquant sans doute qu'à de rares membres de cette équipe, genre Akagi et Kogure, et encore elle en doutait vu que certains s'entêtaient à confondre Akagi pour autre chose, genre ces pompiers qui avaient voulu le 'ramener au zoo' le jour ou un gorille s'en était échappé, et qu'elle aurait plutôt tendance à confondre Kogure avec un saint plutôt qu'avec un basketteur, elle était d'ailleurs sur qu'il était, c'était certain ! ! ! Une des réincarnations de bouddha pour pouvoir faire preuve d'autant de patience et de calme au milieu de l'agitation habituelle qui caractérisait une pratique normale à Shohoku, et ce en dépit des efforts vaillants qu'elle déployait dans l'espoir d'améliorer ce quotidien-, etc.…

" A… Ayako-san ? "

" QUOI ENCORE ? ! Ah, Yasuda… Ben alors, il arrive cet idiot, oui ou non ? Ne me dit pas qu'il lui faut tellement de temps pour se changer ! ! ! "

" Ouh… Non. Non non… Euh… "

" Quoi ? "

" C'est… Euh… Sakuragi… "

" Oui ? "

" Il… Euh, il est… "

" Oui ?… "

" Il est plus là… "

" … "

" Il est parti… "

" QUOI ? ! ! ! "

Fin du Chapitre 01

Et voilà ! ! ! Ca faisait longtemps... Un nouveau chapitre d'écrit ! ! ! Pauvre Sakuragi... Pour un peu, on l'en plaindrait ! ! ! *sourire sarcastique complètement sadique*

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
